


Surprise visit

by aniay



Series: Fun times [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniay/pseuds/aniay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been written entirely on my cell phone, was using every moment I had free. Have some Optimus/Bumblebee goodness, with dirtytalking Optimus and mentions of double-penetration.<br/>And I do not have another part planned...</p><p>Betaed by ultharkitty  after long time of being lost on my HD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been written entirely on my cell phone, was using every moment I had free. Have some Optimus/Bumblebee goodness, with dirtytalking Optimus and mentions of double-penetration.  
> And I do not have another part planned...
> 
> Betaed by ultharkitty after long time of being lost on my HD

Optimus came out of showers feeling refreshed. He hummed lightly - a tune out of some catchy human commercial.

“Hello Optimus.” A familiar voice greeted him, and the leader spun on his pedes, drawing a gun. His mask snapped in place out of pure reflex. The sight that greeted him however, made him groan, battle routines dying instantly. Propped on the door frame to his private quarters stood Bumblebee.

“Sneaking up on your leader, Bee? Training? Bet; or something else entirely?” Bee was one of his best spies and he proved it often, both in war - stealing info and sabotaging Decepticon plans, as well as on the Ark - avoiding detection after successful pranks, and knowing almost as much as Red Alert did.

“Fragging Cliffjumper? Desperation, bet or craving for a tight minibot valve?” The smirk on Bee’s face was almost evil, his optics glinting mischievously.

“Bee, what I do in privacy of my quarters is none of your concern.” Prime kept his voice stern, but couldn’t help himself being amused.

Bee pushed off the door frame and took a step towards Optimus. “But almost fragging under the security cam? Red would glitch if he saw.”

Prime rumbled in delight. So his favorite mini was jealous. He revved his engine invitingly and went over to the berth. Settling comfortably he beckoned Bee with a finger.

“You would think that, would you?" Bee said, "That you’re the only one, that I could go nowhere else.” Hurt, but with resounding humor.

“No, Bee, but I’m the only one who can fill your valve so fully.” Optimus spread his legs, and released his spike.

Bee shivered visibly, “So full of yourself, so unlike you, Optimus.” But he moved with grace and jumped on the berth. He eyed the spike and licked his lips.

Optimus pulled him closer with an insistent hand.

Bee leaned forward on all four and licked the tip of the large spike purring contentedly.

“Mmm, you like it.” Optimus placed a hand on Bee’s head “Always so hungry for a spike, good little 'bot.” From] his finger he snuck out a cable and tapped it against Bee’s panel.

The yellow ‘bot took the spike between lips and sucked, his panel clicking open eagerly.

“Lick it, lick it good.” Optimus pushed the cable inside the tight valve and felt the scream around his spike. A delicious vibration, tightening of the lips and wicked glossa swirling around the head frantically.

//Nngh, Optimus.// The helpless whimper over the comm. was like music for Prime’s audio.

Bee moaned around the spike. The cable felt so good, barely stretching, but his valve contracted around it in anticipation, knowing it would get wider, preparing him. The first wave of pleasure was slowly receding, his processor clearing enough to think. //Like having your spike sucked, hm?//

Optimus rumbled, delighted, and inflated the cable.

Bee arched, his head thrown away, and screamed.

“Just like that, scream for me, scream my name.”

“Aaah Optimus!” Bee keened helplessly and spread his thighs wider, rocking onto the invading cable. He took Optimus' spike in his hands and stroked.

“More Optimus, please. Need you in me.”

“Shhh.” Optimus pressed a finger to Bee’s lips and the yellow spy sucked on it in earnest. Optimus groaned and inflated the cable again.” Mmmm, you like to have your valve filled, don't you?”

A helpless whimper, and fingers closing tighter around his shaft was his only response.

“You like big mechs to frag you, stretching your valve to the limits.” He moved the cable inside Bee.

Bee shivered uncontrollably. “Nngh yes.”

“Did you ever imagine how it would be to have two mechs inside you?” Optimus widened the cable again.

“Nnno,” Bee moaned and writhed. “Please.”

Optimus turned Bumblebee and laid him on the berth. He could see the blue optics dilated with pleasure, darkened with desire. He lifted yellow hips onto a cushion and withdrew the cable. He lined his spike with the tight entrance and pushed. “Imagine TWO spikes sliding slowly inside you.”

Bee trashed on the berth whimpering keening stop, Begging,”Please Stop.”

“Mmm why would I? When, aaah, it makes your valve clench like that, pulling me in.” The head of his spike slid inside and he kept pushing, exquisite tightness enveloping him. “Two spikes, moving inside you, two pairs of hands touching you.”

Bee was incoherent with pleasure. Prime always felt like splitting him in two, no matter how careful or slow he was. He panted, Optimus sliding in fully and pausing.

“Mmm always so tight.” He was breathless, vents heaving. He wanted to move, but Bee was still not ready, whimpering, arching from the berth.

“Oh, oh, Ohptimu, aaah,” Bee tried to move, but the Prime still held him.

“Calm down, don’t want to hurt your pretty little aft.” He moved only when Bee stopped struggling and as he slowly pulled away a cry wrung itself from Bee’s vocalizer.

“Mmm yes, imagine two spikes moving inside you. Shifting, rubbing sensors you have no idea you had, yess.”

Bee’s valve spasmed around Optimus and he rolled his hips.

“Sandwiched between two strong chassis.” He continued talking, delighted in Bee’s reactions. He let his spike slide out before pushing it back, Bee arching deliciously into his hands. It was why he loved the minibots so much, always so expressive, so responsive.

Bee was crying out his name constantly. He pleaded and whimpered for more, yet Optimus kept the peace. Slow, gentle and probably driving the minibot crazy.

“I think I know mechs that will happily bring you to overload; that will gladly SHARE...” He accented the word with a hard thrust, “...you.”

“Please, Optimus,” Bee shivered, his valve pulsing, pulling Optimus closer to climax.

“You’re so close. Do you want me to bring you off?” Optimus gasped and thrust bit harder than he intended but it was enough to tip bee off. Bee screamed and thrashed, his valve almost vibrating against the spike - tight, pulsing.

With a groan Optimus was coming, systems screaming, only half aware of the Minibot going lax in his arms.

He purred, content, and withdrawing from Bee he cleaned the yellow ‘bot gently before cleaning himself. He arranged them both so that Bee was snuggled against his chest.

Content, he allowed himself to drift into recharge. He was only half aware of Bee booting up, snuggling even closer and asking, “You were serious about those two mechs?”

“Yes. I believe you would do perfect together.”

“Whoever it is, I hope it isn’t the twins.”

“No, Bee, the twins are mine to pleasure and I won’t share you with them, but there are bots here that will properly appreciate an eager minibot like you."


End file.
